Pirud
Pirud was a Toa of Iron and member of the Patriots in the Remains Alternate Universe. Biography Early life Pirud's earliest memories were those of a Fe-Matoran living at the city of Rhagard. He was eventually chosen to become a Toa by the city's leader, Lorani, though he wasn't assigned to a team. He served as a protector to the city for many years before roaming the island on his own. When he later returned to his home, he learned that the ancient being Nuva had been reawakened during which Lorani was greatly injured. As this individual would prove to be a great danger to any being on the island, Pirud was quick to accept the offer of Solunos to join his elite Toa team called the Patriots, a group dedicated to stop Nuva by any means possible. The Patriots soon established themselves and build the Patriots' Camp as their base. ''Uprising The Patriots soon learnt of Nuva's whereabouts near the Farside Village, as well as of the mask hidden beneath. The mask would serve as a key and the easiest way to destroy Nuva, so the Patriots set out to retrieve it. Pirud accompanied Solunos and Endros to the remote settlement. On their arrival they discovered that a battle against Nuva's Forgotten Warriors and a construct of his had already been fought, with the legendary mask having been dug up and used by one of the being living in the area. The three Patriots decided to recruit the survivors into their ranks. Pirud and Endros split up to contact the splinter groups of Matoran and Toa scattered across the area while Solunos retrieved the Kanohi. Most of the survivors agreed to join them and thus the Patriots made their way back to base, their ranks greatly bolstered. On their way, Pirud outfitted their recruits with new armor similar to their own, offering greater protection, especially against infection by Forgotten Warrior's blades. Patriots TBA Legacy As the call for aid met deaf ears on the battlefield, the disgraced Toa of Iron remained on the battlefield. While being watched over for some time by the surviving Forgotten Warriors, they eventually left the site. The Patriots were no more, and Pirud's armor now rests alongside former allies, betrayed and foes on the stones of the Sacred Grove. Abilities and Traits Similarly to all other Fe-Matoran, Pirud would have possessed a minuscule degree of control over the Element of Iron, though he could not access Elemental Powers or utilize a Great Kanohi. Upon becoming a Toa he was able to create, absorb and manipulate most metals to his will. Additionally, he was granted the ability to use his Kanohi Avsa. Mask and Tools Pirud wore a Great Kanohi Avsa, the mask of hunger, which allowed him to drain energy from distant targets. Additionally, he carried an Energy Crossbow and Protosteel Claws. Appearances *Uprising, Epilog: Departure'' - First Appearance *''Patriots, Chapter 1: Gathering'' *''Patriots, Chapter 2: Swampland'' *''Patriots, Chapter 7: Battlefield'' *''Patriots, Chapter 8: Disunion'' *''Patriots, Chapter 10: Obliteration'' - Final Appearance; Death Category:Toa Category:Toa of Iron Category:Matoran Category:Fe-Matoran Category:Characters Category:Iron Category:Remains Alternate Universe